Sob o MEU ponto de vista
by Lizzie Evans
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Sirius conta como espalhou para escola inteira que Tiago e Lílian estavam juntos... [Continuação de Escritas e Díalogos]


**É, demorou, mas a minha inspiração veio... e aqui está a continuação de "Entre Escritas e Diálogos". o/**

**Como a maioria dos pedidos foi para mostrar como o Sirius tinha espalhado pela escola... ninguém melhor do que o próprio para contar o que exatamente aconteceu! Hehhehe...**

**Eu sinceramente não sabia como continuar! EeD surgiu tão do nada, que para mim seria só aquilo... E do mesmo jeito, surgiu essa! Segunda, liguei o computador para mandar um currículo para um estágio (oh! 'tô querendo deixar de ser vagal...) e de repente veio uma inspiração... só comecei a escrever... **

**Como dizem, comédia é difícil de escrever, pois não sei se o que eu acho engraçado vocês também vão achar, em todos casos... tentei!**

**Para quem deixou review em EeD e eu não respondi, descuuulpa! Mesmo! Minha falta de tempo está incrível... pensei que quando acabasse meu técnico, iria ter mais tempo, mas descobri que daqui para frente só tende a piorar... Dessa vez prometo responder todas! **

**Como trilha sonora, aconselho músicas divertidas... uma que eu sempre uso quando estou escrevendo algo engraçado é That Girl da Lindsay Lohan (essa musica veio parar por acaso no meu PC, mas está se mostrando bastante útil! ') e enquanto escrevia essa ouvi Aint no other man da Christina Aguilera. Para quem conhece Do As Infinity, musicas como Get Yourself, Kouzou Kaikaku e Week! São boas dicas... Bem, tem mais umas espalhadas no meio da fic, mas que não tem sentido algum... rsrsrs – se alguém quiser alguma música, pode pedir! '**

**Agradecimentos: _jessik, Missy-Gold, Lilys Riddle, Cissy Belly Black, Maya Snape, Srta Nunuh e Luuh Potter! Vlllwwwww mesmo por terem deixado reviews! Apesar de eu ter demorado para responder com a continuação, fiquei muito feliz com os pedidos! Brigadooooooooooooooo! _**

**Enfim, aí está a fic... deixa eu parar de _embromar...'_**

"- Eu não acredito! Seu idiota!"

Foi a primeira coisa que eu escutei da ferinha do Pontas naquele dia. Depois veio o tapa, é claro. Fazer o que? Se eu não tivesse tomado uma atitude, quem saberia do mais novo casal de Hogwarts? Quem?

Fiz um favor aos fofoqueiros de plantão!

E, modéstia parte, fiz um bom trabalho sem queimar minha imagem! Rabicho ficou encantado com a informação... Lanna então... É, às vezes sou cruel... só um pouquinho...

(_N/A: Tudo bem, tudo bem... é o Linkin Park afetando no que estou escrevendo – o cd Hybrid Theory, que é o único que eu gosto... '_)

Tudo começou a dois dias atrás quando o Pontas me acordou no meio da noite, enquanto eu estava sonhando que tinha comprado uma moto (meu atual sonho de consumo... hehe), e disse que finalmente havia conseguido conquistar sua tão amada ruivinha. Chegou a ser nojento o jeito que ele estava babando...

Não que eu condene os apaixonados de plantão, mas é que é muito açúcar se você quer saber.

Enfim, ele parecia estar vendo coraçõezinhos a sua volta. Um absurdo! Como pode, um maroto babando daquele jeito! Isso acaba com a nossa imagem! Já não chega o Remo sendo monitor (blahhhh...). meus amigos estão indo para o mal... ops! BOM caminho!

Você já deve estar achando que eu não tenho coração, né? Mentira! Só acho que não sirvo para namorar... não sei se sobreviveria se acabasse com uma cara de bobo como a que o Tiago anda expondo ultimamente... dá até arrepio só de pensar!

GAY! EU! NUNCA! É claro que saio com algumas garotas de vez em sempre... só não quero compromisso! Ainda está para nascer a garota que vai me deixar de quatro (no bom sentido, é claro! Suas mentes poluídas!), isso SE ela nascer!

Mas, taá... eu tava contando do Tiago. (_N/A: Alguém aí já ouviu Big Machine do Goo Goo Dolls? Perfeita!_) Ele chegou saltitando e disse que a Lílian FINALMENTE (aaaaaaalllleeeellluuuuuia!) havia aceitado namorar ele. É óbvio que eu fiquei feliz pelo meu amigo, mas ainda acho que ela o enfeitiçou de alguma forma... não é possível que alguém fique tão tonto quanto o meu amigo!

E não que a Lílian passe longe também! Ela queria garantir que o Tiago arrastava um caminhão por ela antes de aceitar sair com ele! Tenho certeza! Essa história de _"seu idiota imaturo" _era só joguinho!

Porque a cena do café da manhã hoje foi ridícula! (blaaaaahhh!) Era Ti daqui, Lily de lá... quando não entrava um MOR dando torrada na boca do outro! (eu mereço! Sinceramente, se o Tiago não fosse meu melhor amigo... aiai...). Quase que perco a fome (_N/A: musica de Sirius – I'm too sexy... hauahauahuahaua_) (e digo quase pois a probabilidade de isso acontecer é a mesma de um dia o Rabicho criar coragem ou o Aluado perder a responsabilidade) com toda essa cena! Nauseante! Diabética, como disse Emelina, a amiga da Lily... que será que significa isso? Não importa, o contexto eu entendi!

E depois ela queria manter o namoro escondido? Quem, eu digo, quem vai entender uma coisa dessas? Eu mereço... e ainda apanhei por tudo isso... não existe justiça nesse país, não? Bem que dizem que a coitada é cega...

É... acabei fugindo do assunto de novo... voltando!

Fiquei feliz pelo Pontas! Sinceramente! Ele é meu amigo, né? Já que ele quer se enforcar, eu apoio! Conselho? Já dei... E nem ia adiantar dizer que ele está fazendo papel de idiota porque, além da justiça, dizem que o amor também é cego... e também surdo-mudo (não duvido muito que o Pontas tenha ficado surdo... com os gritos que a Lílian dava... num passado remoto... "_I long time ago, in a galaxy far far away"_, mais uma expressão da Emelina, de onde será que ela tirou essa?) e depois, se conselho fosse bom, ninguém dava, vendia!

Tenho sérias objeções da parte da ruivinha (que, acima de tudo fica me batendo por nada! Com um Pontas observando-a em transe...), mas se ele gosta dela... quem sou eu para contestar...

Eu sei... taá difícil para contar a estória... Já deu para ver que eu adoro enrolar! Como você acha que eu consigo nota na aula do Binns? Com a minha incrível habilidade de "_embromation_"! (hhhohoowww). (_N/A: eu faço uso do embromation... ) _Mas dessa vez é por uma boa causa...

Voltando...

No dia seguinte, achei estranho eles não se falarem no café da manhã... não tinham se acertado? Ou Tiago tinha mentido para mim? (IMPOSSIVEL!). mas deixei quieto.

Começaram a se passar mil hipóteses em minha mente, dentre elas a que fazia mais sentido: a Lily sofria de perda de memória recente e não se lembrava de nada do que tinha acontecido na noite passada. Só faltava essa! Pois assim o Pontas teria me acordado A TOA no meu do meu sonho perfeito! Embora outras, do tipo "Tiago, confundi meus sentimentos e me deixei levar pelo momento... desculpa!" seria mais interessante... Se bem que eu acho que essas coisas só acontecem comigo...

MAS É CLARO QUE EU JÁ LEVEI UM FORA! Quem não levou, que atire a primeira pedra! De vez em quando levamos umas porradas para aprender a viver... não que eu tenha ficado mal... mas meu orgulho ficou péssimo... Quer saber de quem? NÃO TE INTERESSA!

Mas... voltando aquele dia...

As aulas passaram normalmente... e nada! Nada de sentar junto, chegar perto, trocar olhares... opa! Isso teve! (e descartou todas as minhas formulações... fazer o que...) Mas foi quase imperceptível... eu só vi porque já sabia do que tinha acontecido... o resto da sala permanecia leigo (oh! Adoro essa palavra! E finalmente consegui usar ela...), inclusive as amigas dela...

Sabe como é, né? Amigas... qualquer coisa é motivo de troca de olhares significativos! Chega a irritar quando elas começam a fazer isso... é uma coisa quase que unimental... E o engraçado é que quando realmente existe um motivo para fazer isso, elas não percebem!

Então, ao sair da sala, comecei a pensar: "Só pode ter alguma coisa errada... isso é muito estranho..." E, no caminho do salão principal o Tiago disse que também não estava entendendo mas que não iria forçar a barra porque já tinha penado muito para conseguir ficar com ela. Não pude contar minhas teorias, já que elas já estavam furadas...

Deixei meu amigo com seus pensamentos e fui ao encontro que eu tinha marcado com a Lanna Bouer (_n/a: sim! Gostei do nome! Vem da Lanna mala de "O Diário da Princesa" em união ao sobrenome do famoso Jack Bouer... heheh_). Não vou descrever o encontro, é claro. Só posso dizer que... haam... não houve muito diálogo... Mas no pouco que teve, acabei deixando escapar _sem querer _(querendo...) que o casal mais _explosivo_ (será que estou usando o adjetivo certo?) de Hogwarts de todos os tempos havia se acertado. Ela, digamos, é uma das pessoas do castelo que... hum... distribui as informações novas... Não queria contar! Sério mesmo! Não a ela, pelo menos... Mas toda a frustração de a notícia não ter se espalhado ainda e depois a cara de "não sei o que está acontecendo" do meu amigo... acavei deixando escapar...

Depois da caca feita, fui para a sala comunal, que já estava esvaziando... dei uma olhada panorâmica (ta, não foi panorâmica... mas a palavra ficou bonitinha – que coisa gay – aí...) e avistei Lílian e Pontas sentados na mesma mesa... ela escrevendo em algo que eu deduzi que fosse um diário e ele lendo um livro – nem sabe disfarçar – de cabeça para baixo...

Sentei-me junto do Rabicho... aparentemente o Aluado já tinha ido dormir. Comecei a observar o novo casal... malemá trocavam olhares, só algumas vezes que Pontas dava uns sorrisinhos como se soubesse o que ela estava escrevendo... Quando percebi que a sala estava quase vazia, chamei Rabicho para subir e disse:

"- Vamos deixar os pombinhos a sós..." – opa! Mais uma _central de informações _havia ficado sabendo do fato. Mas o Rabicho nem tinha tanto problema ficar sabendo... ele até poderia deixar vazar a informação, mas não deixava de ser maroto por isso! E ainda dessa vez isso poderia ser considerado uma peça que tínhamos pregado na Lílian.

Quando Pontas chegou no dormitório, disse a ele que tinha... hum... deixado escapar o fato. E não é que ele ficou feliz? Em vez de ralhar comigo, veio me abraçando e agradecendo... So-cor-ro! Só tem louco nessa escola!

Quando me recuperei do choque, ele disse que a louca (outra que não regula bem...) da namorada dele tinha feito ele prometer que não iria contar a ninguém e agora ele tinha certeza que iria cumpri-la...

Só-que-para-ELE-se-livrar-da-acusação, o MEU nome foi parar no meio da discussão dos namorados. E a culpa seria de quem? É... eu sei... de qualquer forma seria minha... e ainda tive que fazer aquela cara de "amigos são para essas coisas..."

A resposta veio no outro dia de manhã... o tapa... e uma cena totalmente desnecessária, já que um minuto depois ela já estava grudada no namorado. Vai entender... A sorte foi de ela ter contado às amigas antes de descer para o café da manhã, senão Emelina e Alice teriam ficado sabendo por boca de terceiros! A catástrofe poderia ter sido bem maior... Amigas traídas... mais barraco... bom, pelo menos não seria eu que levaria a culpa... nãaao... pensando bem, elas iriam dar um jeito de colocar a culpa em mim...

TUDO CULPA DO SIRIUS! É sempre assim... se o idiota do Ranhoso resolve passar pela passagem do Salgueiro Lutador, a culpa é minha! Se a escola fica sabendo que Tiago Potter e Lílian Evans estão namorando... a culpa também é minha... Como eu sofro...

Mas até que foi divertido! A incorfomação das amigas dela (que não sabiam se ficavam bravas pelo fato da amiga estar namorando Tiago Potter ou por ela ter escondido isso delas...). A cara de espanto de todos no salão comunal... Bem, eu já expliquei minha teoria do porquê da implicância da Lílian com o meu amigo Pontas... Então, não era tão espantoso assim... se bem que não é todo mundo que é dotado de uma inteligência como a minha...

Ou talvez eu sou eu aqui que sempre acreditei na capacidade de conquista do meu amigo... Não é para menos, olha que é o melhor amigo dele?

Sim! Eu me amo, eu me adoro e não posso viver sem mim! Eu nunca me abandonei e nem me traí, então sou a melhor companhia para mim, sou feliz comigo mesmo e prefiro continuar assim.

Enfim, depois do teatro ontem, agora é só coraçõezinhos... aquela coisa _diabética_...

Mas, pelo menos, as amigas da Lílian são legais... a Emelina é uma comédia. Agora que as duas amigas dela estão namorando, ela anda fazendo companhia a nós marotos remanescentes...

'Tô para falar que ela daria uma ótima _marota_... Não sei como ela e Lílian podem ser amigas... tão diferentes! Eis um mistério...

Por que eu estou contado tudo isso?

Ah... não tenho nada para fazer...

Aluado está preocupado com os N.I.E.Ms, não pára de estudar, a não ser quando está _de lua_. (perfeita essa expressão!) E, como diz ele, por isso mesmo que tem que recuperar o atraso.

Rabicho anda mais sumido do que nunca. Acho que ele assumiu preferência a sua forma de rato, porque não é possível!

Pontas... ah, Pontas... agora ele tem que aproveitar, né? Depois de dois anos tentando... Ah, mais isso vai durar pouco, deixa só ela saber que ele se transforma num veado (ou eu deveria usar, viado... não, hoje eu to bonzinho...) depois da meia noite em época de lua cheia... aí o encanto acaba... Se bem que eu acho que a poção que a Lílian usou (eu já disse que ela enfeitiçou o meu pobre amigo, né?) é realmente forte... se não passou o efeito em dois anos...

Lanna? Hahahhahaha! Ela tava anunciando nosso casamento! Acha que eu ia ficar mais tempo com aquela loca? Aí seria eu que teria pirado...

E aqui estou eu, tentando matar o tempo... o Aluado 'tá querendo que eu vá estudar... Estudar pra quê? Já sou o melhor aluno de Hogwarts (junto com o Pontas) sem fazer o mero esforço, por que eu vou ficar perdendo tempo com isso? Tenho certeza que minhas notas serão suficientes para ser auror. Já disse que eu quero ser auror? Acho que é a única profissão que compensa seguir depois que terminar a escola. O resto é sem graça...

Oh... a Emelina apareceu aqui agora... Quer que eu vá treinar quadribol com ela... Já disse que ela é uma ótima artilheira? Pois é... muito diferente da Lílian, que nem chega perto de uma vassoura, e posso acrescentar que a Alice também não é muito fã...

É, estou indo... o pedido de uma dama é uma ordem! Ainda mais vindo dessa loirinha...

**E aí, gostaram do meu Sirius? Eu me diverti muito escrevendo essa fic... dá até vontade de escrever mais... Nunca pensei que fosse tão divertido escrever sobre o Sirius... Sério mesmo!**

**Dessa vez tenho idéia para continuação... mas só farei se tiver pedidos! D Ô estória que vai de tranco... rsrsrs. **

**Desculpa se ficou meio confuso com as minhas N/A's no meio, mas sinceramente não consegui tira-las... I'm so sorry!**

**No momento estou ouvindo Whishing Well do Angra! Perfeita essa músicaaaaa! Adoro ela! Por que estou falando isso? Pirei... (já dá para saber de onde o Sirius foi tirado... rsrsrs).**

**Enfim, espero que gostem dessa minha nova ONE SHOT ... e deixem bastaaaaante REVIEWS! **

**Até a próxima!**

**BJUUUSS! **


End file.
